The Evil Inside
by Savanna
Summary: Gohan must face an evil that may bring about his end. But this will not be a battle of strength but a battle of souls. Will Gohan's soul be strong enough especially so soon after his father's death or will he become the victim of an evil being? Please R
1. Battle Begins

Can Gohan defeat the very face of evil, especially so soon after his father's death

I had to reload this because Fanfiction.net messes the first one up, the next chapter will be out by tomorrow. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, and I'm not worth suing unless you desperately need a few pennies.

A/N: Okay I wrote this spur of the moment and I really had no idea where it was going, I haven't seen all of the Cell saga yet so a few details might be off. I got this weird urge to write a fic dealing mainly with Gohan and this is what I came up with. Please review and tell me what you think. J

**The Evil Inside**

Gohan watched the sun set. His feet hung down as he rested in the branches of a large oak tree. The sun painted the field red, and the breeze rustled the grass, making it seem as though a sea of blood surrounded Gohan. Yet the young boy took no notice of any of these things, his thoughts were turned inwards. He didn't see the sun sink below the horizon or the first star that appeared in the sky. He didn't notice the fox that slunk under the tree in search of prey. Instead he was thinking, deep thoughts that a boy his age shouldn't even know about. 

To look in his eyes was to see years of horrors all contained in one innocent boy. Gohan sighed and swung his feet as they dangled over the branch, he was thinking of his most recent battle. Cell. One word to sum up so many things. Gohan was lost in a sea of confusion and guilt. The guilt was the worst, how could he live knowing that if he had only fought harder at the start his father might still be alive. 

Instead he had been too afraid, afraid of his power, afraid of Cell. Afraid that he would disappoint his father. A choked laugh that would have almost been considered a sob escaped his throat at that thought. 

His father was gone now and he wasn't coming back, and it was all his fault. His thoughts were cut off by loud female voice, bringing him back to the real world. He realized with shock that it was now dark and was getting a little chilly. He saw some bats darting through the air, hunting down the insects of the night. 

The voice called again, this time with a hint of worry in the tone, and Gohan quickly responded.

"I'm coming Mom," he yelled, and jumped from the branches, something no normal boy could have done without breaking a leg, but then Gohan wasn't a normal boy.

He ran through the well-worn trail until he reached a clearing. A house sat in the middle, its windows shone brightly and Gohan could see his mother as she moved around the kitchen. 

Without Goku around, Chichi had become more withdrawn and the only time she seemed at all like her normal self was when Gohan was around, but even then she would have moments when she would mention something that brought memories rushing back and would find herself fighting back tears. Gohan had heard her crying late at night and at those times the guilt was so overpowering, he wondered how he could go on. 

He walked in the door, making sure to take off his boots on the mat so he wouldn't track dirt through the house. After a quick stop in the washroom to wash up he headed for the kitchen. The delicious smell of food simulated his senses and he found himself hurrying to reach the kitchen.

He slipped into his chair just as Chichi placed the last plate of food on the table. She smiled happily down at her beloved son but Gohan could see the sadness lurking behind her eyes. 

"Here you go Gohan. Eat up, you hear me," she said. Gohan nodded and began to wolf down the food while Chichi looked on. 

Once Gohan had eaten his fill he leaned back, however he noticed that there was still plenty of food on the table.

"Mom?" he said, Chichi followed his glance at the table when she realized what she had done. Without even realizing, she had made enough food to feed both Gohan and Goku. Her eyes began to water.

"Gohan, its bedtime. Go brush your teeth." Gohan sat unmoving for a second before climbing out of his chair and heading to the bathroom, trying vainly to ignore the sound of sobbing coming from the kitchen since he knew his mother didn't want him to see her cry. 

He slipped into the bathroom, closed the door and turned the tap on. Thankfully the sound of rushing water drowned out the sobs. Gohan grabbed his toothbrush and looked up to find him facing himself in the mirror. For a moment he looked into the eyes of a boy who wasn't a boy, his black wild hair spiking everywhere and his dark eyes holding knowledge even a grown man shouldn't have. He grasped a towel and tossed it over the mirror before turning back to brushing his teeth. 

After changing into his pyjamas, a pair of dark blue baggy pants and a equally dark blue shirt with a picture of the four star dragonball on it, he climbed into bed. His mother walked in and once more he tried to ignore the puffy eyes and tear streaks. She tucked him in, and gently kissed his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, my little boy." Gohan watched his mother leave before he closed his eyes, knowing that sweet dreams were one thing he wasn't likely to have. 

********************************

Night was its element, night was a time of fears, a time when people committed the evilest of evils and it fed on them. It strength grew, in fact in had been growing daily for a while now. After centuries of hiding in the shadows, of being a part of the dark souls, it, no, he, yes he, he had grown, had developed in a way he had never thought possible. He had waited for so long, without ever knowing what he was waiting for. 

He was now no longer a part of something else, he was himself and it was a glorious feeling. He no longer needed puppets to do what he wanted. He gathered himself, forming a body to house his self. 

In his thoughts he made the choice, he was male because males inspired more fear and he fed on fear, he loved it. And now he could taste it, his tongue darted out, its forked end more like a snake's then a man's. A slow smirk spread across his newly formed face. A face that was both young and old at the same time. He stretched out his long graceful fingers; his fingernails glittered in the moonlight, reflecting off the deadly sharp points as the hand was flexed. 

Oh he liked this; the feel of individuality was exhilarating. He was no longer just a part of something bigger. He walked now on long legs clothed in a pair of black leather pants. A blood red t-shirt covered his chest and shadows formed around the shirt before fading to revel a black leather jacket. 

The thing paused to admire his work; he reached up and ran a hand through the silky black hair, which tumbled to his shoulders. He was pleased, again that smirk spread across his face, fangs glittered and that forked tongue darted out.

He stopped, and his tongue darted out again. His brow furrowed, as he tasted something in the air. He stood on the outskirts of the city and he wanted to walk through the streets bringing hate and fear and death in his wake. But this scent, this taste drew him. It led not toward the city but the tranquil stillness of the country.

Still he hesitated, his tongue darting out again. He sighed in glee, this smell, this taste was delicious. It was so innocent, but so guilty, and fear and anger, oh yes those were there too. For a second his lip curled in a sneer as he also caught the scent of love and honour. But soon the smile was back; a challenge was what he wanted. He wanted to bring him as low as he could go before he devoured him, he wanted to make that innocent soul his. Once he had that nothing could stop him. 

Something rustled through the bushes and he froze, he had to get moving. _It_ didn't appreciate parts of it obtaining individuality. For now he was too strong to be taken back, but he needed to feed. He practically drooled as the scent came to him again. With this soul as a part of him he couldn't be stopped. And the soul was at a crucial junction, at its very weakest. It was a risk, but one he was willing to take, the benefits would be beyond his wildest dreams. 

His decision made he turned and moved into the forest, the shadows rose up to cover him as he followed that delicious scent to its source.

**********************************

Gohan tossed and turned, his dreams filled with twisted images, some false and some true. Cell squeezing the life out of him. His father looking on with shame in his eyes. To many images for Gohan to process and to many he didn't want to process. But it wasn't his dreams that woke him, it was something else. He jerked awake, sweat rolling down his forehead, his clothes clammy. His hands shook as he tossed the blankets aside. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a orange fighting gi, one that was an miniature replica of his father's. 

He pulled off his pyjamas and dressed quickly in the gi. He wasn't sure what he was doing he just knew he had to get out. He had no clear destination in mind as he opened the window and flew out; he just needed to go somewhere. He soon found himself back in the same field he had been in earlier. The quiet trickling of a spring caught his attention and he wandered over to it. He looked down into the black waters, the moon shone down, glimmering on the water. 

Gohan trailed his fingers through the water, disrupting the reflection of the moon. He dunked his hands in and bought water up to splash himself, the cold water made Gohan gasp. He sat back on the bank and felt the water as it slowly dripped down his neck.

It was then that he noticed the silence. In all his life, all the time he had live in the country he had never heard the forest this quiet. He stiffened as a chill ran down his neck. Something was close, his fighter's instinct was screaming it, and whatever it was wasn't friendly. 

A low chuckle sounded behind him and in a split second Gohan was on his feet and facing the sound, his stance posed and ready for battle. 

At first he saw nothing but shadows, but before his very eyes he saw the shadows fade to reveal a man. He was tall and had a graceful look about him, he was clothed in black leather, but it was his face that captured Gohan. His eyes were a gold colour, they shone like a cat's and his face was everything and nothing. Gohan couldn't tell if he was old or young, even as he watched the face shifted, changing in small minute details. For a second he seemed to have a large nose that bent to the side and then in the next second the nose was small and dainty like, perfectly formed down to the last detail. The final detail Gohan noticed was the hair, it was so black it probably could have been termed ebony and it seemed to absorb the very moonlight, its darkness curiously reminded Gohan of the shadows that hid in every dark corner. 

"Like what you see?" The voice had a mocking quality to it, and hint of something else underneath it. Now that he looked closer he observed that no matter what face it wore the perversion underneath was always evident, it was like looking in the water and seeing a whole different world underneath.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded, his fists clenched as he powered up. The man simply stood there, he seemed to be considering his response.

"Who am I? That's a difficult question to answer. I'm many things. But I suppose if you need a name you can call me Haden. It's a good a name as any." Haden ran his eyes over Gohan, something darted out of his mouth but it was to dark for Gohan to see what it was. A blissful sigh came from Haden. "Oh my yes, you're even tastier in person."

Gohan took a step back, unsure of how to reply to this comment. He could sense no ki from the man, but there was something unusual about him. "What do you want?" 

The golden, or yellow eyes sharpen in interest. "I'm here to help," Haden said, a gentle smile curving his lips. For some reason these smile was the worst of all the expression he had seen. And he had to roughly stop himself from fleeing in terror. 

With a blur of blackness, Gohan found himself looking directly into Haden's eyes. Haden was now standing no more then an arms length away from Gohan. "I'm a part of you, why wouldn't I want to help you? I've come to bring you peace, won't you accepted it?" 

Gohan stared hypnotized at Haden eyes; Haden's voice lulled him until he was swaying slightly. Haden had to stifle the urge to smirk, he had the boy now and it had been so _easy._ "Take your feelings of guilt, anger and sadness. Now use them to smother all those other feelings of love, and honour."

Gohan stopped swaying, he stood still, his whole body tense. Haden felt the first tinkling of panic. "Come on, do as I say and you'll be free. No more worries, no more horrible memories, no more shame." 

Yet Gohan still didn't move. Haden hissed quietly and clenched his fist, his sharp fingernails digging into his skin, bringing a pleasant tingle as dark blood slowly dripped from his hand. 

"Boy, why aren't you listening?" Haden growled. Gohan eyes still held a dazed look but with a suddenness that shocked Haden enough that he stepped back, Gohan eyes snapped back into focus. With a roar Gohan powered up, all the way into Super Saiyan. 

Haden smirked as he stepped back. "So you want to do this the hard way, no problem."

Gohan narrowed his eyes; his mind still rang from the daze Haden had put him under. He didn't understand what Haden had wanted to happen by getting him to smother his kinder emotions, but his very core had rebelled at the thought.

His golden aura flared around him, as he shot towards Haden, only to find himself punching nothing but shadows. That low chuckle sounded from behind him and he spun around to find Haden leaning against a tree looking like he had never moved at all. 

"Oh you're fast boy." Gohan tensed expecting Haden to attack, but instead all he did was say, "But you weren't fast enough to save your father." Gohan's green eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. For a second his golden aura faded, before he shook off the shock and powered up again. But he didn't know how to fight this guy, how could he fight somebody when he couldn't even get close.

Haden had seen the shock and surprise on Gohan's face. His tongue flicked out and he could taste the rioting emotions running through the boy. He knew what the boy's weakness was; the memory of it hovered over him like a cloud. By concentrated he could read all the guilts that were foremost in Gohan's mind. Sure the boy was fighting it, but without help he was lost, and Haden knew there was no one nearby to help. The boy could only think in the physical sense; this wasn't going to be a battle of skill, this was going to be a battle of souls.

Gohan lunged forward again, but once more Haden simply faded away. Gohan spun around searching for the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gohan stayed tense as he reached out with all his senses. The sharp tipped hands that grabbed his head, was the last thing he expected. He had a moment to wonder how Haden had got behind him before he was plunged into blackness.

Well that's it for chapter one! I think I'm going to finish it off in the next chapter. Gohan will have to come to term with his emotions. And Haden… well, you'll have to read to find out what's going to happen. And, as always please review! And I'm sorry for the lame title; I'm no good at naming stories. 


	2. Peace

Okay, I know some things were a little strange in the last chapter, but sheesh I wrote the whole thing in under an hour at mid

Okay, I know some things were a little strange in the last chapter, but sheesh I wrote the whole thing in under an hour at midnight, so you can expect some things to be a little strange. Personally I think this chapter is better, but you'll have to read it your self and then you can write a review and tell me if I'm right, (hint hint). J

** **

**The Evil Inside ****(Chapter 2)**

Gohan awoke to darkness, something was dripping nearby, but Gohan ignored it for the moment. His body felt battered, but differently from all the other times he had been badly defeated. Actually now that he noticed it, everything felt different. He was no longer a Super Saiyan, but he still felt as though he was filled with an indescribable power.

The area around him lightened but he still saw nothing. And that persistent drip was beginning to bother him. He took a few hesitant steps towards the sound. The ground felt unusual, Gohan stomped his foot and a dull thud sounded, and at the same time his head rang dully. Gohan was confused, he didn't know where he was and….

"What the hell is that dripping?!" he yelled. His voice echoed eerily, and the dripping came to a sudden stop. Suddenly the area went from dark to light. Gohan found himself looking at nothingness, a white nothingness that went on forever. Again Gohan felt disorientated, and he thought he spotted areas of blackness within the white but they faded before he could focus on them.

Then he heard that low chuckle, the one he had begun to loath. A dark bubble formed before him, before fading away to reveal Haden. Haden smirked and extended his hand, Gohan spotted the gash immediately. He watched as Haden tilted his hand and a drop a blood, so dark it could have been called black, fell from his hand and landed on the white ground. Drip. Drip.

A dark puddle formed where the blood fell, but it was too large to have come from simply the blood falling from Haden's hand. Gohan stared in horror at the rapidly growing puddle, he found himself wishing with all his might that the puddle would stop growing.

With a lurch the growth stopped. Haden let out a growl, and clenched his fist tightly, when he opened his hand again the gash was gone. 

"I see you have a little bit of strength left after all," Haden hissed, Gohan was confused by the comment, what had he done to stop the growth of that… that infection, whatever it was. 

Haden watched the confusion run across Gohan face and let out a low laugh, the sound grated on Gohan ears and he shivered. 

"You really don't know where we are do you. For a smart boy you're awfully dense, most people would have no trouble recognizing their own minds." Haden scuffed a toe on the ground, and again Gohan felt that strange feeling in the back of his head. 

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, even though he already had a very strong inkling what the answer was going to be. 

"Oh really, you are quite amusing," Haden said as he took a few steps closer, walking through the dark puddle as he did. "This is your mind, I want you soul and destroying your physical body wasn't going to get me that. I have to admit, you have an extremely interesting mind. So many useful little tidbits." 

With a wave of a leather-clothed arm, Gohan felt a painful wretch as if something inside him was being dragged out. The white abyss faded to a very familiar scene. Gohan recognized it at once, and cringed at the memory.

A young Gohan was overcome with fear as he watched the blazing ki attack head towards him. The older Gohan knew exactly what was going to happen but no matter how hard he tried to move he was frozen. He watched in terrified shock as Piccolo jumped in front of the attack. He experienced over again the ripping sensation as he watched his senshi die because he was a coward.

"No!!" The paralyse broke and Gohan ran for Piccolo but before he could reach him, the Namek faded from sight and the scenery changed again. 

Gohan clenched his eyes shut as he fought off the remembered pain, but a low whisper reached his ear. "To much of a coward to even dodge an attack. Instead you let your senshi, one of you best friends die. What a shame."

Gohan shuddered as a small part of him acknowledged this statement as true. He felt as though somebody had reached in and ripped out a part of his soul. He opened his eyes hoping that it was all just a nightmare only to be confronted with another memory.

******************************

Haden watched in glee as each memory tore the boy more apart. He stood in the white abyss, his strength growing with each black spot that appeared. The sight of those lovely black spot pleased him immensely, because each part represented a piece of Gohan's soul that now belonged to Haden.

Haden was very pleased with how well things were going, the boy was practically destroying himself, all Haden had to do was sit back and take what was offered. 

_Foolish mortals_, he thought. He waved his arm and darkness gathered to form a large black throne with carvings of snakes twining around the arms and back. Haden turned and lounged back in the chair, enjoying the pleasant experience of sitting. He sat back with a grin and watched the memories destroy Gohan's very soul. 

*******************************

Gohan moaned, the memories still assaulting his mind. He didn't want to fight anymore; it hurt too much. He clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the next memory to come. 

"Gohan,"

Gohan curled up in a little ball, trying to ignore the voice, wanting it to all end. 

"Gohan,"

Slowly, the voice penetrated Gohan's subconscious. It was so familiar and brought with it gentler memories of better times. But Gohan still wouldn't open his eyes; he couldn't stand to be faced with another memory of his failures. 

A hand touched Gohan's shoulder, the callus roughened palms so familiar. 

"Gohan, look at me." 

There was a touch of command in the voice, but there was also boundless love and gentleness. Gohan shuddered slightly and his eyes cracked open a bit. He could see nothing at first, so he opened his eyes a little wider, and found himself looking at the gentle face of his father. 

"Daddy?" Gohan whispered, fearing that this was some cruel joke and any minute he would see his father be brutally murdered. Instead, that goofy grin that only his dad could have managed spread across Goku's face. 

"Hey Gohan," 

A choked sob escaped Gohan, and he lunged into his father's arms. "Daddy, I'm so scared. Help me."

Arms wrapped around the weeping boy, and Goku's hushed him. "Gohan, why aren't you fighting, you're letting that creature take you away part by part."

Gohan raised teary eyes to meets his father's. "But dad they hurt. It's all my fault." He let out another sob and hugged his father close.

"Gohan," Goku received no response so he tried again. "Gohan, listen." The young boy raised his eyes once more to meet his father's, which were very serious. 

"Nobody blames you for what happened. You have shown over and over again that when it comes down to it you can always be counted out. The choice I made was not your fault, I have never in your entire life ever been ashamed of you." He gently ruffled Gohan's hair, "In truth you have amazed me time and again. You're such a pure soul; people can help but love you. But you can't hate yourself, it doesn't work that way, you have to accept all of you. Don't be so hard on yourself. You can easily defeat this guy." 

Gohan stared up at Goku, "But he's so fast, I can't even catch him."

Goku laughed and Gohan found himself grinning at the joyous sound. "You don't need to catch him. He's darkness, you're light, there's no way he can beat you. Besides this is your mind not his, remember the puddle, you stopped it without even realizing it."Goku placed a finger over Gohan's heart, "Just show that monster your inner light and he won't stand a chance."

Then Goku tilted his head as if he was listening to somebody else for a moment before he looked back at Gohan. "I have to go now. I love you; tell your mother I miss her. Don't worry Chichi's gonna get some good news soon that should help cheer her up." 

Gohan watched as a bright light condensed around Goku. Gohan shielded his eyes, but before the light faded he felt a pair ghostly lips touch his forehead, and a whisper, "I'm proud of you, son," before everything faded and Gohan found himself seated in the middle of that white abyss. 

Gohan climbed to his feet, "I'll miss you dad," he whispered, but he no longer blamed himself for what and happened and he was filled with an unshakable faith that one day Goku would come back. But for now he had somebody to get rid off.

He looked around the empty abyss, wondering how he was going to find Haden before he remembered what his father had said, _this is your mind not his_. With an evil smirk that could have rivalled Vegeta's, he closed his eyes and concentrated, with a flash of light he disappeared.

******************************

Haden was pissed, very, very pissed; he was beyond pissed. Somehow he had lost track of Gohan, at the same time all those glorious dark spots he had been cultivating began disappearing. Something had changed and he was damn sure it wasn't in his favour. 

It wasn't fair, everything had been going so well, the stupid brat hadn't even tried to fight back, but now… now he couldn't even find the kid. 

"Not fair!" he yelled as he plopped down on his dark throne. 

"Really? What's not fair?" Haden flinched, as a bright spot of light appeared in front of him and faded to reveal a very composed looking Gohan. 

What?!" Haden yelped, the shock extremely evident on his face. Gohan narrowed his eyes and with a single thought collapsed the throne Haden had been sitting on. Haden let out a yelp as he hit the ground, hard. With a growl he jumped back to his feet and glared at Gohan, his fangs glittered dully as he curled up his lip in the beginnings of a snarl.

"How the hell did you do that?" he snarled. Gohan stood quietly before tensing up, with a flood of power he transformed into a Super Saiyan. 

"The same way you did I imagine, only it was a lot easier for me," Gohan replied as he felt the power flow through him and for once didn't shy away from this part of himself. He didn't need the power to defeat Haden but it felt right to use the power he had been so afraid of until just now.

Haden's mind was racing; he knew he was serious trouble. "What happened? I had you!" his voice rang with anger, but the main reason for the question was to buy him some time. He was to far in to retreat out of Gohan's mind so he had to find a way to beat him back down to the level of misery where he would be in power. 

Gohan appeared to be considering the question, which gave Haden the time he needed to form a black ball of negative emotions. Haden felt assured that with a touch of the ball Gohan would be bogged under the responding emotions within himself. Unfortunately, the Neg Ball took a far amount of Haden's energy, but anything less powerful Haden wasn't sure would succeed. 

"I had a divine visitation," Gohan finally replied, the tone of his voice indicated that it was much more then that, but Haden didn't really care, he had gotten the time he needed. However he did feel a flash of irritation that somebody had interfered, but it didn't really matter, once he had the boy back under his control he would keep a better watch over him. 

"Ahh isn't that sweet. A divine visitation, how can I possibly stand against that?" He tossed the Neg Ball lightly in his hand making sure he would be able to throw it hard and fast. "I've been so evil, but after a look at this glorious mind I found myself wanting to turn over a new leaf." 

Gohan had a look of amazement on his face, but Haden could see the disbelief underneath it. This was the only chance he was going to get, so with a growl he launched the Neg Ball straight at Gohan. 

Gohan watched the ball of dark emotions speed towards him. With his own growl of rage for listening to that man for even a second, he reached inside and took all his pure emotions and flooded his body with them, knowing on some level that the only way to defeat dark emotions was to smother them with pure emotions.

His body glowed with a pure white light and as soon at the ball touched that gentle but powerful light it simply disappeared. Haden stumbled back, even though the light hadn't touch him he could feel the goodness pouring out of the boy, and it hurt him in a way he didn't even understand. He felt a yearning for that goodness at the same time as it ripped him apart.

He couldn't run, he couldn't even really think, he just stood there and watched the light spread outwards towards him. At the last moment when the light touched him he opened himself completely, feeling what he had been missing his whole life. His last though was simply, _Thank you._

Gohan opened his eyes to the rising sun; he found himself sprawled on the ground next to the spring. With a moan he pushed himself to his knees, then crouched there for a moment as the world spun wildly. His body felt terrible but his heart was freer of pain then it had been in years. 

He turned newly opened eyes to watch the glory of the rising sun as if it was is first. He ran through the memories of the last few hours and wondered if they had been a dream, but the peace he felt inside proved him wrong. He let out a sigh, but it wasn't a sad sigh, it was a sigh that was only used when a person felt so at peace that couldn't find the words to express it. 

He felt a spark of regret for Haden but he had a feeling that the end hadn't been painful and that perhaps he had gone on to a better place. He was almost grateful to Haden, for freeing him from the guilts that had been destroying his life. 

Gohan glanced in the direction of home, but he figured his mom would still be cooking breakfast, so he had a few minutes to waste. 

A happy smile spread across his face as he leaned back against the bank and listened to the birds greet the morning.

Finished!!!! Well, what did you think? Did it suck? Was it fabulous? Write me and tell me I really want to know. I know I chickened out on the memories, but I was having trouble writing them, so too bad. Did it make sense? Review and tell me, and maybe I'll write another Gohan one. Cause I have to admit I found this fic kind of fun. J Well, I'm done blabbing, don't forget to REVIEW! Bye. J


End file.
